Happy Birthday, WuWu!
by akki chairudo
Summary: Surprise b-day party for Wufei......please read and review.


Disclaimer:Nothings mine, don't sue. Warning: Odd, a little OOC, has male/male relationships, contains drunkenness and whining Duo.   
  


### Happy Birthday, WuWu!

  
  
Heero opened his eyes blearily and focused on Duo who was sitting on the floor in the center of the room, his back to his koibito. "Duo?" Heero mumbled, wondering if he was hallucinating. Duo NEVER got up before Heero-Heero usually ended up having to haul him-quite literally-out of bed, and sometimes into the shower to wake him up (~o~).   
  
Duo turned his head over his shoulder, making his braid twist around his neck slightly. He grinned at Heero mischeviously, making Heero want to shrink back on his bed (no small feat indeed!).   
  
"Ohayou, Heero-kun!" Duo said grinning and hopping to his feet. "Did you sleep well?" The American moved closer to Heero, who was trying to see around him at what he'd been doing on the floor, and cuddling him.   
  
Heero frowned-Duo was still obstructing his view. "Hai," he answered, giving up trying to look around Duo, who was practically sitting in his lap at that point. "What are you doing awake so early?"   
  
Duo's grin broadened to a "I-know-something-you-don't" smile, and he leaned in even closer to Heero. "I'm preparing," Duo whispered softly in Heero's ear, his breath tickling the Japanese boy and making him squirm away. Duo giggled.   
  
"Preparing?" Heero asked, glaring ever so breifly at his koi.   
  
Duo nodded enthusiastically. "I found something out,"   
  
"What?" Heero asked, giving Duo a somewhat suspicious look. He'd better not have found out about the surprise playroom Heero was making for the two of them....   
  
"I found out..." Duo started, detirmined to draw the moment out as long as possible. "That today..." He slowed down even further. Heero leveled a glare at him, which caused Duo to start sweating. "That today is the Wu-man's birthday." Duo finished quickly.   
  
Heero breathed a secret sigh of relief. "Oh," he said, leaning back a bit. "So what were you preparing?"   
  
Duo shifted to one said and Heero finally got a look at what the American had been fooling around with on the ground-it was a package, wrapped in brightly colored, shiny paper that hurt the eyes, with a big floppy bow on top of it. It was very unlike Wufei......   
  
"I'm throwing him a surprise party!" Duo announced, sounding like a little kid. He scrambled off the bed, and stood by the package grinning. "You, Trowa and Quatre are gonna help, of course,"   
  
Heero stared at his lover blankly. "We are?" he repeated. Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Were you going to tell us this?" Heero was a little annoyed at how childish Duo was acking, but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want Duo to spend the entire day pouting, like he did the last time Heero had told him to act his age.   
  
"Eventually." Shinigami replied, picking up the present and tossing it on the bed. "Thats prob'ly a good point-I guess I'll go tell Quatre and Trowa," he hopped up, kissed Heero on the cheak, than practically skipped out of the room.   
  
Heero shook his head ruefully as his koi left, long braid swinging behind him. Ugh, Duo could be such a baby at times....Heero collasped on the bed again, burying his face in the pillows trying to figure out exactly how Wufei would take a surprise birthday party.   
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Quatre was in a good mood as he and Trowa made their way downstairs. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly outside, the air was warm, yet a slight breeze ruffled the branches of the nearby trees. He'd waken up nice and early,to the sound of Trowa playing his flute-it was so perfect.   
  
The two lovers entered the kitchen-Quatre smiling openly, and even the corners of Trowa's mouth turned slightly upward. To their surprise, Wufei was already in the kitchen, scowling over a mug of something steaming. There were dark bags under the chinese man's eyes and his hair was unusually messy.   
  
"Ohayou, Wufei. Whats wrong?" Quatre asked as he and Trowa assumed seats at the table.   
  
Wufei looked up and glared at the arabian boy, who stared innocently back. "Wrong, baka?" He growled. "Why should anything be wrong, you weak okama?"   
  
Quatre's smile fell and he exchanged a glance with Trowa, who remained charactaristically silent. "Um, you jsut don't look well," Quatre answered awkwardly.   
  
"I'm great!" Wufei snarled, abandoning his cup as he stood and stalked out of the room. Quatre and Trowa watched him leave in slight confusion, but neither attempted to stop him. Moments later, the front door slammed shut.   
  
"What was with him?" Quatre asked his lover, who shrugged in return. "He looked like he hasn't slept in a-"   
  
The blond Arabian was cut off by happy whistling, which narrowly precieded Duo's entrance. "Ohayou!" Duo greeted the couple cheerfully, assuming the seat that Wufei had just recently vacated.   
  
Quatre and Trowa stared at the American in surprise. "Ohayou," Quatre said, and Trowa nodded a greeting. "Your up early....where's Heero?"   
  
"Heero?" Duo leaned back and put his socked feet up on the table top (to Quatre's disgust) with a shrug. "The sleepyheads still in bed-he'll be down soon, though. Wheres Wuwu?"   
  
Trowa looked at the long haired man somewhat suspiciously. "Duo, have you done something to Wufei?" he asked softly.   
  
"Me?" Duo assumed an expression that was a parody of innocence, and put one hand to his chest in mock horror and surprise. "Have I done anything to Wuwu? Why on EARTH would you think THAT?"   
  
Trowa sighed and gave Duo The Look. Duo cringed. "No, I haven't done a thing. Yet." He added the last part so softly that the others barely heard it. "Why?" he asked in a louder voice.   
  
"Wufei was in a really bad mood when we came down," Quatre informed Heero's koi. "He stormed out of here only minutes before you came down,"   
  
"Really?" Duo seemed delighted by the prospect. Quatre and Trowa exchanged another glance. "Good," He sat up, taking his feet off the table, and leaned forward, the familiar mischevious grin spreading on his face again.   
  
"Okay, I've got great information for you two," Duo said in a conspiretorial whisper. Trowa and Quatre exchanged yet another worried glance. "Today is," Duo giggled. "Wuwu's birthday,"   
  
"It is?" Quatre asked in surprise. Duo nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"I guess that explains the mood," Trowa said, though he sounded none too sure of that. Duo nodded again.   
  
"And we're holding a surprise party for him,"   
  
"Yeah!" Quatre yelled, jumping up, startling Duo and Trowa. "A Party!" Trowa just stared. Quatre giggled. "We'll need presents, and cake, and streamers,"   
  
Duo also got to his feet. "And ice cream and hats and..." Duo and Quatre, both grinning happily, left the room as they continued the list.   
  
Trowa watched them leave, then let his head hit the table, heedless of his bangs (he knew they'd pop right back into place the moment he lifted his head).   
  
Quatre and Duo (he slammed his head against the table top) planning a party (again....) for Wufei's (and again....) birthday (and again.....).   
  
"I guess you heard Duo's plan, huh?" Heero asked from the doorway.   
  
Trowa lifted his head (sure enough, his bangs resumed their normal place,) and turned to eyes the Japanese pilot miserably, his forehead turning red from the abuse it'd just recieved.   
  
"It is pretty scary, isn't it?" Heero came and sat down beside Trowa, who followed him with his eyes.   
  
"Think we can escape this?" Trowa asked, regarding the other pilot through half closed eyes.   
  
"Well, maybe, if we-" Heero was interupted by a high pitch giggled and "Yeah!" coming from upstairs. He hesitated and shook his head. "I don't think there's anyway in hell." He said truthfully.   
  
Trowa sighed. "Thats what I was afraid of," he sat back in his seat, contemplating the situation. "So do we join them?"   
  
Heero thought a moment. "Oh wow! Yellow! WuWu will LOVE yellow!" Duo shouted from upstairs.   
  
"Either way, we're dead," Heero said at last.   
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Duo giggled and spun around, the long length of yellow ribbon swirling around him as he did so. Quatre had revealed a great stash of party supplies-everything from ribbons and wrapping paper, to confetti and streamers, to trick candles for on top a cake-and they hadn't uncovered it all yet!   
  
"Oooh," Quatre exclaimed from where he was sorting through a box. "Look!" He held up a stack of paper plates which said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on them in bright cheery letters. Duo stopped spinning and grinned, giving his friend the thumbs up sign as he did. "And there's even matching napkins!" Quatre added gleefully.   
  
Duo dropped the ribbon, which fluttered to the ground around his feet. "I want to bake the cake!" He exclaimed.   
  
Quatre gave him a slightly dubious look, but the American was already skipping away, braid bobbing behind him. Quatre shrugged-how bad could a Duo baked cake be anyhow?-and continued going through the box. A few minutes later, he found a large roll of shimmery, gold and silver wrapping paper. "oooh," he remarked to no one. "Shiny..."   
  
DOWNSTAIRS   
  
Duo skipped into the kitchen, a huge grin spread across his face. Trowa and Heero still sat at the kitchen table-Trowa had once again taken up banging his head on the table, while Heero was talking rapidly to himself in Japanese about how wise this kind of party was.   
  
"Hello!!!!!" Duo said loudly, causing the other two Gundam pilots to jump. "And how is you all today?" He hopped over to Heero, and jumped in his lap ("oof" said Heero).   
  
Trowa stared at Deathscythe's pilot, then banged his head on the table.   
  
"Oookaaaay..." Duo said, then replaced his grin with a wider one and looked at Heero. "And you?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Okaaay," Duo carefully got off his koi's lap and headed over to the counter. Trowa lifted his head and followed him with his eyes, as did Heero. "I'm gonna make the cake," Duo announced cheerfully. "Do either of you know whats s'possed to go into a cake?"   
  
"No!!!!!" Trowa and Heero both shouted, getting to their feet rapidly.   
  
Duo blinked. "Okay, you don't have to yell at me....I can figure out the ingrediants on my own,"   
  
"No," Heero repeated in a softer voice, coming over to Duo and taking his arm. "I mean you can't make the cake,"   
  
Duo stared at Heero, his eyes filling up with salty tears. "But why not, Heero-kun?" He asked, his lower lip beginning to pout.   
  
Heero stole a helpless glance at Trowa, who just shrugged-Duo wasn't his lover, after all. "Um," Heero thought fast. "Because I need your help picking out a present for Wufei-I have no idea what to get him,"   
  
Duo glanced at the counter, then back at Heero, who was watching him anxiously. His lower lips stopped quivering and the tears that had threaten to spill down his checks miraculously disapeared, but his smile remained off his face. "But the cake," he protested mildly.   
  
"Trowa can do the cake," Heero assured his koi in a soft voice. He got a Death Glare from Trowa, but he ignored it-after all, Heero was the KING of Death Glares, and Trowa wasn't even a lord. "I really need your help," Heero forced the words out, shoving his own lip out in what he hoped was a pout.   
  
Duo's lips turned upward at Heero's cute little pout. "Okay!' He said cheerfully, and practically dragged Heero upstairs.   
  
Trowa was left alone in the kitchen, set with the task of baking a birthday cake. "Damn that baka, Heero," he muttered as he started looking around the kitchen for ingrediants. "Damn him all to hell-no, hells too good. Damn him to Heaven!"   
  
LATER   
  
Duo, Quatre, Heero and Trowa sat in the living room waiting for Wufei to come home. The living room had been completely redecortated-streamers hung from the ceiling, a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner was slung over the fireplace. The couches had been shoved aside, and in the center of the room was a lorge table with the cake (which turned out surprisingly good-at least in appearance); punch and presents on it, along with some chips and popcorn. There was a gallon of pistachio (Duo's favorite) ice cream freezing in the freezer.   
  
Trowa and Quatre sat on one couch, both wearing pointed party hats. Trowa had his arm slung around Quatre's shoulders and they were conversing in soft tones.   
  
Duo was slung across a chair-also with a party hat lopsidedly on his head-his legs over one ofthe arm rests. His head was drooping back over the other, so that his braid rested half on the floor and he saw everything upside down.   
  
Heero was leaning against the wall, glowering at everything. He alone of the Gundam pilots present had no party hat-he'd burnt his when Duo said that he needed to wear it (this cause Duo to pout once again, but Heero's mind on the matter was made up).   
  
"Where's WuWu?" Duo whined in annoyance. "When's he gonna be back?"   
  
"I don't know, Duo," Heero said, getting pretty peeved at his koi. "None of us do, remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah." Duo muttered, and concentrated on the feeling of all his blood rushing to his brain.   
  
EVEN LATER   
  
Duo was bored. He still hung upside down off the chair, though now he was tossing popcorn at his open mouth, trying to get them in it. So far, he'd made it only once, and there was much popcorn on the floor and in his hair.   
  
Trowa had gotten a book long ago, and seemed content, Quatre had gotten up and was playing his violin very softly by the window, and Heero had gotten one of his many guns and was in the process of cleaning it. So, Duo was the only one bored.   
  
"What time is it?" he asked finally with a sigh, abandoning the popcorn idea.   
  
"9:30." Heero responded without looking even glancing at his watch. "You asked five minutes ago, remember?"   
  
"Oh," Duo said somewhat sheepishly. He sighed. Bored bored bored...."When will WuWu be home?" He asked.   
  
"We still don't know." Heero answered in a simmering voice.   
  
"Oh." Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on the voices in his head.   
  
AND EVEN LATER   
  
The living room was absolutely still-Heero was sitting on the couch, his head back, staring at the ceiling. Duo was asleep there, his head in Heero's lap, looking mighty peaceful. Trowa hadn't moved except to turn the pages of his book. Quatre was slumped in a chair, staring at the carpet through his long lashes, half asleep.   
  
The front door opened.   
  
It took a moment for that information to seep into the pilots' brains-Wufei was home. Heero gently shook Duo's shoulder as the door closed loudly, and Trowa put his book away.   
  
Wufei staggered into the room, his skin pale and pasty, his clothing messed up completely, and a foolish grin that no one had ever seen before on his face. Ine one of his hands was a bottle.   
  
Quatre and Trowa froze upon seeing the pilot. "Uh...." Quatre started. "Happy birthday?"   
  
"...." Trowa said, his eyes wide.   
  
Heero glanced over his shoulder, still trying to shaken Duo awake. Heero's jaw dropped.   
  
"Birthday?" Wufei slurred. "Birthdays are for the weak."   
  
"ugh..." Said everyone, except Duo who-just waking up-mumbled "Cds aren't good to eat mommy, try cassettes, they have more protein..."   
  
Everyone looked at Duo, who pushed himself up, blinking. His eyes fixed on Wufei. "WuWu!" he exclaimed, suddenly fully awake. He hopped off the couch. "Happy birthday!"   
  
Wufei started towards Duo unsteadily. "I SAID," he growled, as the other pilots backed away-he REEKed of alcohol. "Birthdays are for the WEAK. I'm not weak."   
  
Duo cringed away, looking at Heero desperatly to save him. Heero started forward. "We have presents," Duo said meekly.   
  
Wufei paused, his expression changing drastically. "Presents?" he repeated.   
  
Duo nodded vigorously. "And cake and ice cream,"   
  
"Cake?" A grin filled Wufei's face. "Yeah!" he shouted, causing everyone else in the room to jump, startled. "party!!!!"   
  
And so they had a wonderful birthday party for Wufei, who was drunker than...um....drunker than me on new years eve, and they all lived happily ever after. Until, that is, Wufei got his hangover, Quatre got sick from the cake and Duo found out about more birthdays.   
  
THE END   
  
Umm....what you think? ::cringes::


End file.
